


Injury | Ladynoir

by Sunnshine_l



Series: Love Square Oneshots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Injury, Yeah that's it, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: He gets hit, things get steamy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003158
Kudos: 32





	Injury | Ladynoir

Ladybug was fighting the akuma when he was hit, smack dab in the chest, it broke his ribs.

“Chat Noir!!!”

She let him get away for a moment, her partner’s life is equally important, if not more.

“Chat!” she called again.

“Ov-over here, M’lady” he said.

She found him immediately, kneeled, and tried to get him up.

“Me-ouch” he winced.

“I-I’m sorry, Chat” she said and abandoned the attempt.

“It’s feline fine- ow- , M’lady” he said and ‘tried’ getting up.

“No” she said and gently pushed him down.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” she groaned. 

Chat faced away from her.

“Don’t argue, you know I’m right”

Chat sat up and faced her, “I was only trying to protect you” he said as he put on his ‘You-can’t-say-no-to-me’ face.

Ladybug blushed.

“I know that” she put a hand up to his face “but, i don’t want you getting hurt, Chat’

He kissed her.

“Th-that” she started, “that I like”

She crawled on him, somehow forgetting his injuries.

He did well, not letting her know it hurts.

The kiss was steamy, she weaved her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss.

She pulled his hair when he bit her neck, peppering it with kisses before sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, they ended up in a situation where she was sitting on him and he was under her.

Basically, she was a top and he was a bottom.

She touched his chest and he sucked in a breath.

“Where does it hurt, Minou?”

He closed his eyes, “r-right there, bugaboo”.

She laughed, “Chat, I love you, but we have to get you to a doctor before we take on that guy”

He smiled.

She smirked. 

“Don’t worry, Kitty. I’ll fix you right up”.

[They both forgot the akuma and Hawkmoth wreaked havoc all over Paris. The End. CHAROT!]


End file.
